El mundo es un pañuelo
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: En una tarde sin mucho trabajo en el ZPD, Judy le cuenta a Nick una historia de su infancia. Desde luego el mundo es un pañuelo. One-shot.


—Que aburrimiento.

Era una tarde tranquila en el ZPD. No había nada que hacer, así que Judy y Nick estaban en su oficina. La coneja estaba rellenando los informes del último caso que habían resuelto y Nick... Nick no paraba de quejarse. El zorro miró el reloj por la que sería la enésima vez aquel día y suspiró al ver que aún quedaba media hora para que se acabara su turno.

—Me aburro —Volvió a repetir mientras se daba la vuelta para admirar a su compañera, pensando que tal vez le ayudaría a resolver su problema.

—Te he oído a la primera. Si tan aburrido estás y no tienes nada importante que hacer podrías rellenar los formularios —El zorro dirigió su mirada a los papeles en blanco que tenía en la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

—Nah, tampoco estoy taaaan aburrido.

—Vamos, con esa actitud cómo vas a hacerle ver al jefe Bogo que no todos los zorros son vagos.

—¿Crees que todos los zorros somos iguales Hopps?

—Esa pregunta me ofende, ¿es que no me conoces?

—Sí pero quiero decir, después de lo que te pasó con Gideon es muy raro que no sintieras miedo u odio hacia los zorros.

—Lo sé, supongo que soy una conejita rara —Judy hizo una pausa y al final añadió— aunque tengo que decir que tras ese incidente me encontré con un zorro que era completamente opuesto a Gideon. Eso también me ayudó a cambiar mi visión.

—¿Ah sí? —Nick volvió a dirigir su mirada a la coneja, sorprendido. ¿Por qué no se lo había contado antes?

—Sí.

—Eso no lo sabía, ya no me cuentas nada. ¿Cómo le conociste?

—Te lo contaré en otro momento.

—Va.

—No.

—Porfa.

—Después.

—Si no tenemos nada que hacer, es el momento perfecto.

—Vale, pero lo hago para que te calles —Judy dejó de escribir y se dio la vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Nick se levantó y se sentó en una silla cercana a Judy mientras movía la cola alegremente, le encantaba salirse con la suya. La coneja simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. A veces parecía un crío—. Pues eso ocurrió unas semanas después de que Gideon me atacara...

* * *

—¿Te has enterado Bonnie?

—¿De que Stu?

—El hijo de una amiga de los padres de Gideon va a venir aquí, a Madrigueras, a visitarle.

La coneja dejó caer la bandeja que tenía en las manos, completamente horrorizada. Los gazapos empezaron a reírse y mientras su madre se reponía del susto aprovecharon para comer algo del estofado de zanahorias que ahora estaba esparcido por todo el suelo.

—¿¡Otro zorro!?

—Lo sé, como sino tuviéramos suficiente con la familia Grey.

—¿Dónde está Judy?

—Tranquila, está con sus amigas.

—¿Tranquila? ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila después de lo que ocurrió la última vez!? Voy a buscarla ahora mismo.

Mientras Bonnie salía corriendo de la casa de los Hopps en busca de su hija, Judy estaba dando un paseo con sus amigas mientras hablaban de la última noticia del pueblo: un nuevo zorro venía a Madrigueras.

—¿Sabéis que el hijo de una amiga de los padres de Gideon ha venido a visitarle?

—Sí, ¿creéis que es igual de feo y de tonto?

—No, eso es imposible.

Las niñas rieron, incluida Judy. Siguieron hablando de la nueva visita durante un tiempo hasta que llegaron a la plaza del pueblo.

—Pero ahora en serio, ¿cómo creéis que será?

Mientras cada una daba su versión de como sería el nuevo zorro Judy aprovechó para escaquearse. Después de tanto hablar sobre el depredador le había picado la curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería ese zorro? ¿Igual que Gideon o completamente diferente? Quería comprobarlo, así que fue en su búsqueda.

Tras varios minutos y cuando estaba pensando en rendirse sus oídos captaron la voz de Gideon. Empezó a seguirla, siempre alerta por supuesto, y esa voz la llevó a la entrada de un pequeño bosque donde estaban Gideon, Travis y otro zorro. Era mucho más alto que Gideon, que Travis, que ella, ¡era altísimo! También era mucho más delgado que el abusón y parecía más maduro. Si le preguntabais a ella, era muchísimo más guapo que Gideon. No era un adulto pero estaba claro que dejó de ser un niño hace varios años. Judy les siguió durante un buen rato y observó que no tenía nada ver con Gideon. No había hablado mucho durante el trayecto mientras que Gideon no había cerrado la boca. Iba detrás de ellos con las zarpas en los bolsillos, caminando de forma desinteresada, algo vaga.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Travis cuando llegaron a un claro.

—Yo propongo ir a asustar a las niñitas, ¿y tú que quieres?

Judy dejó de respirar. Ese momento era clave, la respuesta que diera tenía el poder de cambiar la visión que tenía de los zorros. Si se negaba demostraría que no todos son iguales y si aceptaba... bueno tampoco demostraba que todos eran iguales, pero aún así Judy deseaba que declinase su oferta.

—Me voy a quedar aquí un rato, ya os alcanzaré.

—Como quieras. Vamos Travis.

Los dos niños se fueron. De repente el miedo se apoderó de Judy. Estaba sola, con un zorro que parecía ser más veloz que ella. _No Judy, no todos los zorros son iguales_ se repetía una y otra vez, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Ya puedes salir.

Su voz le pilló desprevenida y casi gritó pero se controló en el último segundo. Miró hacia ambos lados para ver si se refería a alguien más pero no había nadie, y cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él vio que se había dado la vuelta y que le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Sí, se refería a ella.

Judy tragó saliva y salió de su escondite pero no se acercó al zorro, quería mantener una distancia de seguridad, por si acaso. Este no era Gideon, si Gideon volvía a atacarla le bastaba con salir corriendo, el pobre no estaba muy bien físicamente, pero el animal que tenía enfrente parecía ser rápido.

—Puedes acercarte no muerdo —El depredador se agachó para estar al mismo nivel de Judy y sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla— ¿Cómo te llamas?

La conejita se acercó, ahora solamente quedaban unos escasos centímetros entre ellos.

—Judy Hopps —contestó algo nerviosa.

—Judy... ¿tú eres la conejita que Gideon hirió? —Judy asintió y el zorro suspiró— Enséñame la cicatriz.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él tomo su rostro con ambas zarpas. A Judy casi se le sale el corazón, ¿qué iba a hacer? Nada, no podía contra él. Sabía que había sido una mala idea seguirle, si es que nunca aprendía la lección. Mientras ella pensaba en las diferentes formas en las que él podía devorarla el zorro se limitó a girar su cabeza con sumo cuidado y a acariciar su mejilla mientras inspeccionaba su cicatriz.

—¿Te dolió? Pues claro que te dolió. Perdónale, no sabe lo que está haciendo —Finalmente la soltó. Metió su zarpa en el bolsillo y cogió algo, pero lo mantuvo escondido en su espalda—. Aunque he escuchado que aprovechaste para quitarle las entradas que le había robado a tus amigas y por eso precisamente le plantaste cara en primer lugar. Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? No muchos animales habrían hecho eso.

La cara de Judy se iluminó por completo cuando escuchó esa palabra. Valiente. Nadie la había llamado así antes. Ingenua, inconsciente, inocente y varios adjetivos más que atribuían su acto heroico a su incapacidad de reconocer el peligro. Pero valiente... era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que ella lo era y eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. Ya no se sentía tan inútil como antes.

—Aquí tienes —Ante sus ojos apareció lo que parecía ser el envoltorio de un helado. Lo abrió y efectivamente, se trataba de un helado—. Es un patapolo, lo he hecho yo. ¿Te gusta la fresa? —Judy asintió mientras lo probaba— Entonces te va a encantar. Lo he traído desde Zootrópolis para ti.

La sonrisa de la conejita creció enormemente. El helado estaba muy bueno y el hecho de que lo hubiera traído para ella le hacía sentir especial. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que un revuelo proveniente de la dirección en la que Gideon se había ido lo rompió.

—Ya está causando problemas. Nunca aprende —El zorro negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba—. Tengo que irme, alguien tiene que controlarle —Dio un paso hacia delante pero antes de desaparecer se dio la vuelta.

—Por cierto tú querías ser policía, ¿verdad? —Judy asintió tímidamente— No dejes que lo que los demás hagan o digan te afecte. Si nunca ha habido un conejo policía entonces ya va siendo hora de que haya uno, ¿no crees? Trabaja duro y estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Espero verte en las noticias dentro de unos años, no me decepciones.

Ahora su sonrisa era gigantesca. Por fin, alguien creía en ella y en su sueño, y no sólo eso, es más le animaba a luchar por él. Judy se sintió con energías renovadas, si antes lo tenía claro ahora lo tenía cristalino, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Alguien confiaba en ella y no pensaba decepcionarle.

—¡Gracias señor, no le decepcionaré! —Judy hizo un saludo militar y el zorro sonrió mientras hacía lo mismo.

—Seguro que no —Le guiñó un ojo y también desapareció entre los árboles, justo como Gideon había hecho hace escasos minutos. Judy se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido durante un buen rato. ¿Que todos los zorros eran seres despreciables y agresivos? Sí claro, y lo único que comen los conejos son zanahorias. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estrecho de miras? No salió del bosque hasta que se acabó el helado, esperando a que el zorro volviera, pero no lo hizo así que tristemente se dio la vuelta.

—¡Judy! —Las orejas de la conejita se alzaron cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Iba corriendo hacia ella a una gran velocidad y con una expresión que revelaba su preocupación— Menos mal que estás bien, venga vamos a casa.

Bonnie agarró a su hija por el brazo y la arrastró hasta que llegaron a su habitación, donde le dijo que había un nuevo zorro en el pueblo y que aunque en principio no tenía porque pasar nada sería prudente que se quedara en casa hasta que se fuera. Judy asintió y prometió que no saldría a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, a lo que su madre suspiró aliviada mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Cuando se fue la sonrisa de Judy pasó de ser inocente a pillina y algo traviesa. Si ella supiera...

* * *

—Nunca le pregunté su nombre, espero que esté bien.

—Podrías preguntarle a Gideon —Judy negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no?

—Tengo entendido que perdieron el contacto a lo largo de los años.

—Ya veo. Es una pena —El timbre sonó, haciendo que Nick sonriera enormemente—. Y se acabó nuestro turno. He oído que han abierto una nueva cafetería cerca de aquí, ¿quieres que echemos un vistazo?

—Vale —Judy recogió sus cosas y salió del edificio junto a Nick. El zorro había empezado una conversación, algo de que Finnick se había metido en un gran lío con su último cliente, pero Judy no le prestó mucha atención. Su mente estaba ocupada por el zorro que le ayudó a volver a creer en su sueño. ¿Quién sería? ¿Estaría bien?

* * *

Ya era de noche y hacía varias horas que Judy había llegado a su apartamento. Estaba tumbada en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero los gritos de sus vecinos y la incógnita de quién sería el amable depredador que la ayudó hace tantos años la mantenían en vela. Cerró los ojos mientras volvía a recordar la escena que tuvo lugar para ver si había pasado por alto algún detalle que la ayudase a reconocerle.

 _Ya puedes salir._

 _Puedes acercarte no muerdo. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _¿Tú eres la conejita que Gideon hirió? Enséñame la cicatriz._

 _¿Te dolió? Pues claro que te dolió. Perdónale, no sabe lo que está haciendo. Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes?_

 _Aquí tienes. Es un patapolo, lo he hecho yo._

Patapolo, patapolo.

Espera, patapolo.

Una ola de sentimientos sacudió a Judy en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien era el misterioso zorro de su infancia. Se sentía por un lado aliviada por haberle reconocido, por el otro enfadada con Nick porque no le había dicho nada y por el otro como una completa idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Cogió su teléfono y llamó al zorro tan rápido como sus patitas se lo permitieron.

—¡Eras tú!

—Por fin, pensaba que nunca me reconocerías.

—Zorro estúpido, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?

—¿Que yo soy el estúpido? ¿No te vine a la cabeza cuando dijiste patapolo y yo soy el estúpido? Lo que hay que oír. Y no te dije nada porque quería que tú misma te dieras cuenta.

—No me lo puedo creer, me siento como una completa imbécil.

—No es que lo sientas, es que lo eres.

—Siempre sabes que decir. De todas formas, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque... —hubo un largo silencio en la otra línea y después se oyó un suspiro— me vi reflejado en ti Judy. Tú lo has dicho, mi madre era una gran amiga de los padres de Gideon y cuando me enteré de lo sucedido lo que me ocurrió me vino a la mente. Un crío con el sueño de ser el primero de su especie en ser algo es atacado y humillado. No sabes lo que habría dado por que alguien me ayudase en ese momento. Quería asegurarme de que no te pasaría lo mismo a ti, de que no dejarías de luchar como hice yo.

—Pero no me conocías.

—¿Ahora es ilegal ayudar a desconocidos?

—Ja ja, que gracioso. Pero en serio, gracias.

—No tienes porque dármelas, has sido tú quien se lo ha trabajado todo.

—Lo sé, eso está claro, pero tú me diste un empujoncito que necesitaba urgentemente en aquella época.

—Habrías encontrado la motivación con el tiempo, estoy seguro.

—Puede, pero se agradece el gesto.

—No vas a parar hasta que diga de nada, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo has dicho, cien por cien.

—Me gustaría que dejases de copiar mis frases.

—Tarde —Judy se rio. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en su reloj digital, eran las dos de la madrugada—. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, es que estaba tan contenta por haberme dado cuenta que te llamé sin pensármelo dos veces. Te dejo dormir, ya hablaremos mañana.

—Vale y por cierto, lo de visitar a Gideon era una excusa, fui porque quería animarte.

—Zorro estúpido, vas a hacer que me sonroje. La próxima vez que te vea pienso darte el abrazo más fuerte que te hayan dado jamás.

—Entonces espero no verte muy pronto —Judy rodó los ojos y Nick simplemente se rio—. Buenas noches zanahorias.

—Buenas noches.

Nada más colgar Judy dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos. Sus vecinos ya habían dejado de gritar, así que no tardaría mucho en dormirse. Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios. Quién diría que Nick sería aquel zorro altruista que la impulsó a seguir su sueño y la ayudó a no caer en la creencia de que todos los zorros son iguales. Desde luego el mundo es un pañuelo.

* * *

 _ **(Por qué siempre que quiero escribir algo corto me paso de las 2000 palabras -.-" buano no importa, disfruté mientras lo escribía y eso es lo que importa al fin y al cabo. ¡Aplaudidme, por fin publico algo a una hora decente y no a las tantas de la madrugada!**_

 _ **Últimamente me ha dado por pensar qué hubiera pasado si Judy y Nick se hubieran encontrado cuando eran niños y después de darle vueltas al tema me acordé de que se llevan unos ocho años de diferencia así que o un Nick de nueve años se encontraba con un bebé o una Judy de nueve años se encontraba con un Nick adolescente rozando la adultez. Obviamente escogí la última ya que la primera situación no tendría mucho sentido.**_

 _ **Eeeen fin ya os dejo de dar la chapa, espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima~**_

 _ **PKMNfanSakura.**_

 _ **P.D. No me he olvidado de A la fuga. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap pero quería subir este one-shot para hacer más amena la espera).**_


End file.
